1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cymbal enhancements and more specifically to a device that attaches to a cymbal instrument to modify the sound produced by the cymbal upon impact with an object.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cymbals are widely utilized percussion instruments implemented in numerous musical ensembles. A variety of cymbal devices that alter the sound emitted by a cymbal have been disclosed. Otto (U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,906) discloses a cymbal sizzler construction wherein a chain comprising a plurality of interconnected metallic links, such as hollowed balls, overlies the upper surface of the cymbal element. When the cymbal element is impacted, the individual balls of the chain vibrate independently on the upper surface of the cymbal element to produce a sizzle sound. Disengagement of a chain from the cymbal element of the patent to Otto proceeds by positioning the chain so that two of the balls are secured between a pair of teeth on the elongated arm. The patent to Otto does not, however, disclose a device wherein a single adjustment can be performed to alter the sound of sizzle elements in contact with the cymbal element, nor does the patent to Otto disclose a device that properly utilizes the upper surface of the cymbal element for altering the sound emitted. Thus, it would be ideal to provide a sizzle enhancer device capable of being easily retrofitted to many types of cymbals and wherein a variety of simple adjustments may be utilized to alter the emitted sound or to disengage the sizzle elements from the cymbal element.